


Getting to Lunch

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for 's prompt #39: “Without music, life would be a mistake.”, Dark.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting to Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #39: “Without music, life would be a mistake.”, Dark.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting to Lunch

~

Steering Harry into his bathroom, Severus awaited his reaction. 

“Wow,” Harry whispered, looking around. “Impressive.” 

Severus hummed, pleased. “I designed it myself. It’s my greatest indulgence,” he said, activating the spa shower with a hand wave. As the water came on, soft music started up as well, and Severus reached for the dial on the wall wireless to turn it off. “I forgot I left that on--”

Harry clasped his wrist. “It’s fine. I love music.” He smiled. “Without music, life would be a mistake.” 

“Indeed.” Gesturing towards the shower, Severus said, “After you, then.”

Harry’s moan when the warm, pulsing water hit him made Severus smile. “Damn,” he whispered, closing his eyes in clear enjoyment. “I may never leave.” 

_I hope you don’t._ Severus froze as that realisation hit him. Shaking off the thought, he stepped inside, closing the shower’s glass door, enclosing them in steamy heat. 

Reaching for the soap, Severus spread some on Harry’s shoulders, smiling as Harry moaned and leaned back against him. “You’ve about a thousand years to stop doing that.” 

Severus rotated his thumbs rhythmically over Harry’s shoulder muscles, breath hitching as Harry’s arse pressed back against his cock. “You like that?” 

“It feels marvellous.” 

Severus moved his hands lower, sliding them over Harry’s back and waist before reaching around him to cup his cock and balls and wash them as well. 

Harry widened his stance, his breath quickening as Severus continued his slow, rhythmic movements, and when Severus felt Harry’s cock swelling in his hands, he hummed. “I should have known you’d be insatiable.” 

“It’s your fault,” said Harry, turning his head to nuzzle Severus’ jaw. “You’re too good at this.” 

“Lunch,” whispered Severus, trying to remind himself as well as Harry. 

Harry laughed softly, turning in Severus’ arms, his eyes dark with lust. “Are you going to deny me an appetiser?” he asked.

Severus started to reply, but found himself with a mouth full of Harry’s tongue. After walking him backward to the wall, Harry plundered his mouth thoroughly. Pulling away, he grinned wickedly and, eyes locked on Severus’, dropped to his knees. “Yum,” he whispered, taking Severus in his mouth, and every thought left Severus’ head. 

~


End file.
